I Loved Him First
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "I was enough for him not long ago; I was his number one, he told me so. And he still means the world to me, just so you know, so be careful when you hold my boy..." – Bruce watches Dick and Wally dance together. Papa!Bats with KFxRobin. Slash.


°‡°

AN: _So yeah… this is what happens when I re-watch Young Justice episodes _and_ listen to music straight afterwards. If you need plot bunnies, I recommend it ;D Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_

Disclaimer: _Young Justice belongs to DC and the "I Loved Her First" lyrics belongs to Heartland._

Warning(s): KF/Robin (slash), Papa!Bats and… fluff?

* * *

><p><strong>I Loved Him First<strong>

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne knew he was staring at them when he should be paying attention to what Mr. and Mrs. Wellesley were saying. Unfortunately, the billionaire wasn't able to concentrate this evening.<p>

Instead, his dark eyes were resting on two teens that had sneaked their way out on the balcony attached to his home; there they were swaying softly together, caught in a romantic moment both were probably enjoying to the limit.

No one had spotted them but Bruce himself and he felt a small piece of him crack when he saw them together like that.

-o-

_Look at the two of you dancing that way, lost in the moment and each other's face…_

-o-_  
><em>

If there was one thing Batman was known for it was his ability of knowing things that no one expected anyone to.

The Dark Knight had even heard his fellow colleagues describe him as omniscient, though at that very moment he had good proof that he was not. Close? Well, maybe. His knowledge didn't have too many limits, but he didn't know everything. If he had possessed enough awareness around himself to be omniscient he would have noticed _this_ much sooner.

So why hadn't he? How had he missed something as important as this?

True, he was a very busy man. Being a wealthy businessman, a crime-fighter _and_ an adoptive father all at the same time didn't sound like much when one summarised it up, but it was. And now, now he watched his precious son, the boy he had trained since he was early nine to fight by his side, in the arms of his boyfriend.

Where had the time gone?

-o-

_So much in love, you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world…_

-o-_  
><em>

The balcony was not far away, which made it possible for him to make out his ward and his… boyfriend's expressions as they danced.

Dick's blue eyes and Wally West's emerald green ones were locked together, both gazing intensely at the other. Bruce had seen that look before – soft, caring, _loving_. To his silent horror he realised that such a look did not appear just because of some ordinary teenage crush.

True, Wally was only seventeen and Dick had just reached fifteen, but Bruce understood that look all too well. He just didn't want to believe that it was real.

A part of him had, if he had to be honest, always imagined that this day would never come. That Richard would be like him – hardly involved with anyone on a romantic level. But oh how wrong he was.

People said they were alike, both as Batman and Robin, and Bruce and Dick, but others also saw the differences. Bruce had seen them too.

-o-

_I was enough for him not long ago. I was his number one, he told me so…_

-o-_  
><em>

Wally's grip on his son tightened, before he spun Dick around, carefree laughing escaping them both. He thought he heard Dick say something about Wally being an idiot, but, of course, Richard never really meant it.

Batman could read facial expressions, even small hidden ones that one never thought one could see. For the Caped Crusader it was easy to make out what his ward and his date were thinking. It was painfully obvious that their feelings went deep and maybe Bruce should have expected it.

Dick was growing so fast and Wally was growing even faster. They had been together through so much that, in some kind of way, this should not have been too surprising. Then again, Bruce hadn't really expected his ward to fall for another male.

It didn't matter though. Dick was still his son and Wally was currently holding him like the Boy Wonder was his already. Bruce probably had nothing to say in the matter.

-o-

_And he still means the world to me, just so you know, so be careful when you hold my boy…_

-o-_  
><em>

"So, Mr. Wayne, may I ask where your son has gone off to this evening?" asked Mrs. Wellesley, as she took a sip of her champagne. "It's been so long since we've seen him, Mr. Wayne. He must be growing tremendously these days. I've heard kids his age do."

Bruce felt his lips tighten, but for the sake of his façade he sent her a smile before even she or her husband could notice. "He's currently in the company of his date, if I'm not mistaken," Bruce answered, purposely avoiding talking about Dick and his sudden growth. It was painfully enough to think of, so he didn't really feel like _talking_ about the matter.

With a final smile he excused himself from the wealthy couple and instead walked, causally, past the balcony, where he stopped to have a civilised chat with one of his colleagues. He chose specifically someone he knew would keep yapping without even bothering to see if he actually paid attention.

Usually, he hated socialising with those kind of people, but right now it was fitting. He watched thoughtfully as Wally bowed down and whispered something in Dick's ear, causing the boy to laugh.

They both looked so happy.

-o-

_Time changes everything, life must go on and I'm not gonna stand in your way…_

-o-_  
><em>

Dick's left hand moved from Wally's grasp to around the redhead's neck instead. There it connected with his right palm, attaching them together. Bruce watched, a bit peeved he shamelessly had to admit, that his son rested his head on the speedster's shoulder as Wally wrapped his arms around Richard's waist.

Their hips swayed to the imaginary music. Lips moved, forming words the crime-fighter could not hear, and their smiling just increased, much to Bruce's silent dismay. He ripped his eyes off them for a while. As he sighed deeply he tried to catch on to what Mr. Adams was saying.

Despite his attempts to clear his mind though, Bruce once again found himself thinking of Richard and his boyfriend. Truth was, if his son was happy, which it certainly looked like, then he really didn't want to ruin it for him. After all, just because half of his life had been a living hell it didn't mean he wanted the same for Dick.

In fact, he wanted nothing but to make Dick's life a thousand times better than his own. It was just… seeing young Richard growing, seeing him trapped securely within another male's arms that weren't _his_. It hurt.

Bruce knew that he had to let him go. He just wished it was easier to do so.

-o-

_But I loved him first and I held him first and a place in my heart will always be his…_

-o-_  
><em>

Maybe they didn't even think over the possibility of somebody watching them or maybe they were just so caught up in each other to care, but what Bruce saw confirmed all of what he had concluded. Wally's lips bowed down and captured Dick's, moving them gently and passionately together.

There was nothing innocent or shy about that kiss. Just complete and utter trust in each other. It expressed their true feelings and, as usual, Bruce could see, analyze, it all from where he was standing.

His boy, the little squirt who had dressed up in tights and a cape, overjoyed to become his sidekick and partner, had grown up behind his back. Had fallen in love before he could even prepare for it to happen.

They parted and continued dancing together.

Dick's hold on Wally tightened, and he leaned up to whisper something in the older boy's ear. They shared a soft laugh, both of them, before the speedster said something in return. For a moment, Bruce noticed his ward's eyes widened. Then, a soft smile played the teenage hero's lips and he reached up to cup the redhead's cheeks in his hands.

Their lips connected once again and Bruce's heart ached a bit.

It wasn't that he didn't want them to be happy. It wasn't that. It just hurt.

-o-

_I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that he'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give him away…_

-o-_  
><em>

The party was over. As all the guests made their way outside, Bruce shook hands and bowed in respect like he used to, seeing everyone off.

After several handshakes and 'thank you for coming' comments later, the billionaire finally raised his gaze, just in time to see the younger heroes bid their goodbyes to one another.

They were still on the balcony (obviously, Kid Flash was planning on running his way home since he had changed into his costume). Bruce felt an intense need to get Dick away, just for the simple fact that Dick Grayson being seen with the young superhero Kid Flash would be hard to explain.

But he was only being paranoid. There was no one around. Those two had no idea that he had observed them all night.

"I'll see you," Wally said, his hand reaching out to touch Dicks cheek as he winked. "Try to survive without me, will ya?"

"Surprisingly enough, I managed that _before_ you came into my life," Dick said dryly, though with a smile still adorning his handsome face.

The brunet's arms wrapped around Wally's neck, bringing him down to their goodbye kiss. For Bruce it lasted a bit too long, yet the overly happy expression Dick wore after it made him feel a bit better.

Then Wally was gone; just like that.

Dick's hand reached up to touch his cheek and he smiled, making it clear for Bruce that Kid Flash had stolen a kiss on the cheek before departing with his younger boyfriend.

Gotham's White Knight removed himself from the Great Hall of his manor and instead entered the living room. As he'd expected Dick appeared soon after, showing off his good mood quite unmistakably.

"Had a good time?" Bruce asked casually as he glanced over his shoulder.

His ward had come up straight by his side, smiling up at the tall, muscular man. "Yeah, it's way more fun when I'm not surrounded by old people. Uhm, no offense!"

Dick was probably expecting a glare, but funnily enough all he got was a hand ruffling his black locks. Then Bruce was gone, leaving his protégé quite puzzled by his mentor's actions.

Neither did he see that fond, very small smile Bruce had as he made his way to the Batcave.

-o-

_I loved him first…_

-o-_  
><em>


End file.
